


Out of the Woods

by breeisonfire



Series: TAG prompt fics [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, I'M A SHAM, YEARS OF ACADEMY TRAINING WASTED, fUN FACT I REALIZED I WROTE HAVE INSTEAD OF HAVING IN THE TAG, gordon's having a bad time, tinies doing tinies stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breeisonfire/pseuds/breeisonfire
Summary: Scott has four little brothers, John has three and Virgil has two, leaving Gordon with only one little brother to look after, and being the irresponsible big brother he is, he’s gone and managed to lose his only younger sibling in the depths of the forest in the middle of the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> wonderavian on tumblr posted a thing: " Scott has four little brothers, John has three and Virgil has two, leaving Gordon with only one little brother to look after, and being the irresponsible teen his is, he’s gone and managed to lose his only younger sibling in the depths of the forest in the middle of the night. Idiot."
> 
> Me, being the ridiculous person I am, changed it up a little bit and here ya go.
> 
> [My tumblr](http://drdone.tumblr.com)!

Scott has four little brothers, John has three and Virgil has two, leaving Gordon with only one little brother to look after, and being the irresponsible big brother he is, he’s gone and managed to lose his only younger sibling in the depths of the forest in the middle of the night.

It is _not_ his fault. Alan has a tendency to never be where you expect him to, which is very stressful, especially when he’s off on a mission in deep space and Scott’s losing his mind over the comm, but apparently it’s _also_ really stressful in the middle of a goddamn forest. Gordon is going to kill Alan. If Scott doesn’t kill _him_ first.

“Alan!” he yells. “ _Alan_!”

Their comms are dead. That wouldn’t be a problem, since Gordon knows Thunderbird 2 is still in the area and eventually Virgil will realize his little brothers have stopped responding, if he hasn’t already. But he _can’t find_ Alan. He turned his back for one second and the kid up and vanished.

“Alan!”

The kid’s a terror when it comes to pranks (learned everything he knows from Gordon, he’s very proud), but he wouldn’t pull something like this on a rescue, especially not after a pod crash, as tame as theirs was. Alan’s still just a kid, but he’s an operative of International Rescue and he knows as well as the rest of them that when they’re on call, they don’t have time to mess around. They save that for afterwards. So something has to be wrong.

But it’s not like Alan to get lost, either. All of them have a pretty good sense of direction, and anyway, the pod is literally right there, the emergency beacon activated and the lights flashing, it would incredibly hard to miss it.

Had he been injured and Gordon hadn’t noticed? A head injury could have disoriented him and caused him to wander off, or he could be in shock, or...a lot of things, Gordon should have _checked_ , he should have paid attention.

“ _Alan_!”

Gordon doesn’t want to go too far from the pod, because when Virgil comes to get them, he’ll expect them to be by the pod, but he’s searched the immediate area around it and Alan isn’t there. Gordon’s not much of a tracker, but it doesn’t take long for him to find footprints in the mud, so he takes one last look at the pod, and follows them. John can use infrared to find them if he needs to.

 _Man_ , Gordon was going to ask Brains for infrared goggles or something, this is ridiculous.

“Alan!”

He can hear water now and picks up his pace. It sounds fast, and he knows the area is susceptible to flooding and mudslides - that’s literally why they’re _there_ , a mudslide stranding a bunch of campers and hikers who apparently don’t have weather radios or any sense of self-preservation - and Alan’s clearly not in his right mind, wandering off during a rescue when his comms are dead. Gordon doesn’t like the look of this at all.

He’s so focused on getting to the source of the water that he nearly misses the figure standing next to the tree until it moves and scares the _hell_ out of him, causing him to trip and stumble sideways, hitting the ground with a wet thud. He looks up.

“Jesus _fucking_ Christ, Alan?”

It is Alan, and Gordon’s half covered in mud now, but he gets himself to his feet and grabs his little brother before Alan even seems to register his presence.

“Gordon?”

Something is definitely wrong. Alan’s eyes aren’t quite focused, his expression dazed, and Gordon is an _idiot_. He should have _known_ , the pods are small and with two in them, he should have known there’d be a risk of one of them hitting their head. Scott was going to kill him, he can’t even look after the only little brother he has.

“Hey there, Allie,” he says. “You okay? Looks like you hit your head.”

“Uh,” Alan says, and Jesus, the kid looks like he’s going to fall over. “I thought I saw something move and then,” he gestures somewhat lamely at the sky, as if that explains anything.

“Okay,” Gordon says slowly. “Come on, let’s get back to the pod, Virgil’s gonna come get us soon and we’ll get your head checked out, okay?”

“‘Kay.”

They start back towards the pod, and right as they reach it, Gordon hears Thunderbird 2’s VTOL engines and breaths a sigh of relief, even as Alan stumbles and nearly goes face first into the mud. Gordon manages to catch him and wonders how the _hell_ Scott deals with having four little brothers. _One_ is exhausting enough.

He makes a mental note to get Scott a very nice birthday present as Thunderbird 2’s rescue platform lowers. Virgil’s hanging off of it, and as it reaches the ground, Gordon can see Virgil’s worried expression. Gordon’s got one little brother, but Virgil has two, and Gordon watches as he takes inventory of the two of them.

“You alright?” he asks, hopping off the platform.

“The squirt hit his head,” Gordon says flatly.

Virgil gives him a _look_ , but turns his attention to Alan, whose eyes are owlishly wide. He grimaces and says, “Alright, come on, kid, let’s get you into 2. Anything you’re not telling me, Gordon?”

Gordon blinks. “Uh, no? My head is fine.”

“Whiplash?” Virgil asks, and _oh_. Gordon didn’t even _think_ about that, what the hell is wrong with him tonight? Apparently losing Alan had freaked him out more than he’d realized.

He just shrugs. Virgil’s expression becomes exasperated.

“We’re finished up here,” he says. “I’ll come back to get the pod, you two need medical attention.”

“Ugh,” Alan says. Gordon can’t help but agree.


End file.
